Night of their lives
by Gleekatron21
Summary: 2 new lovers meet at a bar and have a night to remember. ;);) PWP Finchel
1. In the Bar

Finn never knew a girl could be so sexy. She knew what she was doing but she was such a practised master of her craft she seemed effortless. And boy was he glad of that!

He'd been dragged out tonight by his best friend Puck, who, despite being a bit of a manwhore, was a good friend and well-versed in the "Bro Code." Bros before hoes, moms of bros are off limits but stepmoms are fair game etc. However, all Puck's shortcomings were so very definitely forgiven!

Everything was falling into place. If Finn didn't end the night with his cock firmly lodged in this girl's pussy then there was genuinely something diagnosably wrong with him. It wasn't like she was easy meat either. She was a petite, little brunette with a slim build and an impish grin on her face. She didn't wear much makeup but she wore a black eyeshadow that made her look both smoky and smoking hot. Any number of guys were doubtless staring at the pair wanting to be in Finn's exact position right now.

They were on the dance floor and Finn could essentially just stand there while she ground her firm little ass against his rapidly hardening crotch. They were both drunk. Not 'might pass out any second drunk' but just tipsy enough so that they lost all inhibitions.

They'd started out a little awkwardly when he'd bumped into her while carrying his round of beers. He'd made up for ruining her heels by offering to buy her a drink. It was weird. Finn didn't normally come onto girls at bars but at that moment it seemed like the right thing to do. So he'd introduced himself to 'Rachel' as she was called before they drank… and drank a bit more and then she'd asked if he wanted to dance. Finn wasn't the best dancer by his own admission but he guessed that she wouldn't be watching him anyways.

Completely out of character he unthinkingly glided his hand down her back, bringing it to rest on her ass. He gave it a tender squeeze, before he could stop himself. He was expecting her to turn around and slap him but got a very different response indeed. She physically shivered against his body and let out a quiet but still very much audible moan.

Finn could have ruined his new jeans that very moment. Fortunately the tough material hid his boner well, but it almost hurt as his dick strained to get free. This wasn't helped when she made that kind of noise, like a cat almost but with a very unique twist that he'd never heard from any girl in his life.

She turned to face him at that point and looked into his face. She had big brown eyes that would seem almost innocent if it wasn't for her smile. It was so amazingly dirty, like she was telling him all kinds of naughty she wished he'd do to her without saying a word. Finn flashed back his trademark half smile that never failed to make panties damp. From the way her expression froze for a second he could tell he'd had another success. She had a pretty large nose but it was also flawless and come on! Whose gonna look at a nose when you've got the rest of it on display.

Her dress was cut low and pushed up her breasts making her cleavage larger than he suspected it actually was. He didn't mind though. Tits were tits right? The dress was black and very little and everything Finn thought a dress ought to be. Plain and simple so it didn't distract from what was underneath it.

At that moment Finn was cut off from his thoughts by a pair of soft strawberry lips moving against his own. She had thrown her arms about his neck, reached up on tiptoe and brought him down before giving him the best kiss of his life. She didn't go in with the tongue straight away, she waited. Let him experience her lips for a few moments before lightly licking his. Then frustrated by his own arousal, Finn brought his tongue out to meet hers in a battle for dominance, while his arms scooped up her legs. Fortunately they were in a darker area of the club where there was a handy wall to lean against. They carried on their kiss, occasionally coming up for air where necessary, and staring deeply into each other's eyes.

Then Finn heard a cough. He quickly, but gently, put Rachel down and turned to see Puck who looked almost indignant carrying his tray of drinks. He moved on then but not before Finn felt something slip into his back pocket. He smiled briefly before turning back to Rachel who was giggling slightly. They resumed their making out/dry humping, before started kissing her neck. As her mons got louder he knew he was nearing her sensitive spot. When he found it he began placing small bites and nips which made her growl in a primal fashion and roll her hips sharply into his. God if ever she got fired from… whatever it was she did, she could be a great lap dancer, he thought.

He began squeezing and kneading her ass, not really knowing exactly where to go, as previously mentioned this was way out of his experience zone, but he did what he felt was natural and took great heart – and arousal – from her response. Then he heard something.

"What?" he said, opening his eyes. The vision before him nearly made him come again. Her hair was tousled slightly, her dress rumpled and her face was glazed over in a sort of seductive film. She was licking her lips.

"I said," she growled before pulling his head down to her lips and whispering in his ear, "Fuck me. I want you here, I want you now." She began nipping at his ear and slathering his neck in kisses.

"I want (kiss) your cock (kiss) hard (she thrust her hips into his making him groan in agonised pleasure) inside my tight (kiss) little (kiss) cunt. You think you could do that for me?"

Finn had no idea what to say so he just nodded vigorously. She laughed before saying,

"I'm glad. Go tell your friend that you don't need a cab home and meet me in the men's room in 30 seconds or I jump the bones of the guy at the hand dryers." And with that she planted one more kiss on his lips and turned away.

"Oh and one more thing. Give him back his condom will ya? I've got it covered, she said before slapping his ass."

Finn would have been standing motionless wondering how the hell is life had gotten so good, had he not remembered the thirty second deadline. He ran off as only a man with assured sex can to find his best friend in the whole entire world.

**Stay tuned for chapter 2: In the Men's Room! ;););)**


	2. In the Men's Room

Rachel had never been so… dirty in her life. She had asked a guy, who she'd known for less than 2 hours to fuck her in the bathroom of a club. She reasoned that it was the alcohol or that she hadn't gotten laid in 3 months so her hormones were playing up. But then there was also the guy. She wasn't sure what it was but a peculiar feeling had arisen in the pit of her stomach when she'd first laid eyes on him. Just looking at the way mouth curled into a sexy little half-smile made her toes curl. And then when they were dancing she'd done things she'd never dream of doing with a guy she'd just met.

But without doubt, the best feeling was when she was kissing him. He was both tender and forceful at the same time. He wasn't aggressive or scary but neither was he scared of her. He was just incredible. He made her feel things she'd never felt before. He made her… horny.

And now she was strutting off toward the men's room, given time to think about what she was doing and how crazy it was. And yet, that didn't scare her. She didn't mind that she was about to let a man she knew nothing about ravish her in a dirty toilet stall, and she was totally okay with that. Was she turning into a slut?

One thing she knew was that she needed his lips on hers again. She needed his hands, not anyone else's hands, but his hands on her, touching her, feeling her, making her moan and cry his name. She took a deep breath and pushed open the door to the men's room. A geeky looking man with a jew fro was in there washing his hands. Otherwise it seemed empty.

"Get out," she said bluntly. He stammered for a moment before following her pointed finger out the door. She went over to the sinks and placed her clutch bag on the side. She took out the condom her roommate Santana had placed in there despite Rachel's protestations she wasn't just going out to get laid. Ah well. She read the label. It said, XXXL, only for the 'gifted.' That was optimistic she thought, chuckling.

She then manoeuvred her bra off and shimmied out of her panties. She figured he'd want to take care of the dress but just for convenience sake. Then she closed her eyes, breathed in heavily and…

A pair of rough hands grabbed her by the waste and spun her round. She was about to scream, when she saw it was Finn and the hunger in his eyes would have ruined her panties had she not already taken them off.

"You know this is the men's room, right?" he said. It wasn't sexy, not one bit, but the way he said it, the need and arousal that laced his voice meant that the words didn't matter. They were so close now. She could feel his heartbeat pounding against her breasts which were crushed against his chest. The heat radiating from his crotch and the hardness poking into her wet thigh let her know she was in for a fun night.

She didn't bother returning his quip, she just jumped up, allowing his arms to scoop under her legs, before she kissed him. _Hard_. No playing around this time, this was just pure want.

She felt a large hand come down on her ass and squeeze the soft firm flesh. She groaned and felt his hardness grow after it. He ducked into a stall and shoved against the door on the way in, taking his hand off her ass to lock it. He was so strong, carrying her effortlessly like this. She was still wearing her high heels and she used them to raise his shirt a little. Now he took both hands off her shoving her harder into the stall door to hold her steady. The sensations this gave her made her cry out in pleasure.

She could feel every dimension of his chest now, he was so close. She inspected his body. He wasn't ripped but she'd never liked gym freaks anyway. He had a clearly defined six pack, which made her physically lick her lips and that was really all she needed. And if God hadn't given him big muscles maybe something else was big… which judging by the tent in is jeans was very likely.

The kisses were sloppy now placed on all visible patches of face and neck. She was nibbling on his ear when an idea came to her. She whispered:

"Put me down and sit on the toilet." He complied immediately, eyes afire with passion and wonderment at the sight before him. She flashed a wicked grin before, slowly undoing his belt and pulling down his jeans. As she pulled the pants from his waist his cock sprung up tenting against his underwear. She stroked him through the cloth, delighting when he groaned her name.

"Rachel, don't toy with me please." He was desperate for her body and it made her feel like the sexiest woman on the planet.  
"Let's see what you got going on down there," she smirked, before violently ripping off his boxer shorts. She was stunned by what she saw.

It was more than massive, it was the biggest cock she'd ever seen. If he ever got fired from, whatever it was he did, he'd always have a job as a pornstar. She didn't know how long it was, all she knew was that it did remind her of a footlong meatball sub. May be not as thick but…

Seeing her shocked expression, he smirked cockily, "You sure you can handle it?"

He was impressed by her recovery time. She resumed her equally cocky grin, saying, "I guess some of us are just lucky. Some (gesturing at Finn) have big cocks, some (gesturing at herself) have no gag reflex…"

If Finn was eating he would have choked, "You er wha–"

She cut off his stammering by swooping in at his mouth and kissing him again. God his lips were so addicting! Nevertheless she dragged her mouth away from them and down his face kissing as she went, before journeying down his neck, flicking her tongue into his clavicle. Then she moved down his chest, swirling her tongue round each nipple before diving into his stomach and exploring all the crevices of his abs.

She took her time, torturing him, and all the while looking up into his eyes with her big brown ones. Just as he was about to ask her to 'get the fuck on with it and suck his dick already,' she … well did that! She opened her mouth wide, engulfing the tip of his big schlong with her warm wet mouth.

Finn was in heaven. He'd spent 7 years at high school getting told in the showers after gym, that when he eventually got laid, every girl would want to sleep with him. Well, a lot of girls wanted to sleep with him anyway since he was QB but that wan't the point. All through his teens his cock had been nothing but a pain, literally sometimes. He found that instead of being impressed most girls would refuse to fuck him, worried 'he wouldn't fit.' And when you factor in all the unwanted erections that were so much harder for him to hide, it all was a massive pain in the ass. [;)]

But here was this small girl, not very tall (albeit with a big mouth and no gag reflex) physically aroused by his cock and happily taking it deep in her mouth.

Finn seriously thought nothing could get better, but then he felt the tip of his penis hit the back of her throat, He couldn't believe it, he'd heard about deep throating from Puck but no girl had ever managed that much of his dick before. He'd been close to cumming on the dance floor. He was now a touch or two away.

"Rach, stop, or it's gonna be over in like two seconds," he said. She, rather reluctantly released his dick before allowing herself to be swept up in his arms and shoved into the stall door in a frantic kiss.

The lock broke. The pair, wrapped up in their own arousal flew out not interrupting their kiss. Finn dumped on the side board where the sinks were. "You're overdressed," he said before lifting her dress over her head. She immediately caught his mouth again. He went to unclip her bra but finding it not there stared at her. The words just seemed fall out of his mouth.

"No underwear huh? You naughty little slut." He'd never said that to a girl before but if anything Rachel was even more aroused.

"We need a uhm," she said before pulling out the durex packet. She ripped it open before putting the tip between her teeth, getting on her knees again and rolled it on with her mouth. Finn had seen some sexy things in the last few minutes but this was something else. And then Rachel stood, bare before him. Her naked body was probably the most stunning sight of his life. Her hair, tousled, ran down to her small but perky and round breasts. She clearly worked out due to her abs but she wasn't completely ripped. She had a small strip of hair above her pussy which rested on long luscious legs. Finn was interrupted from his examination when she said.

"Please fuck me, Finn, I want it."  
"Want what?" he said, teasing

"Your big cock shoved into my tight little snatch. Give it to me Finn, I want it so bad. I want _you_ so bad."

"You want me slut?" he asked, slipping a finger into her soaking pussy. She moaned and it was all Finn could do not simply bend her over and take her right then.

Unable to find words she nodded and tried to thrust her hips at his cock to get some penetration. He spanked her ass.

"Naughty little girl aren't you? It's like you want to be punished or something."

"Oh yes, punish me, make me your dirty little whore, I'll do anything you want just please fuc-"

She couldn't finish her sentence because Finn had rammed his whole cock into her tight cunt. He groaned in pleasure. She opened her mouth wide in a silent scream of pleasure. Then she let out a loud series of unintelligible noises.

"So fucking tight." Finn noticed tears in her eyes. "If you're in pain we can stop, I mean-"

He was cut off by her lips on his. "Like I said out there, in the cubicle and right here. Fuck me," she said kissing him all the time.

And with that he threw her legs onto her shoulders, and began pounding her pussy hard and fast, while she moaned and whined and begged for more. They both broke out in sweat and their skin started to slap together noisily. Her tits bounced up and down and Finn latched onto one sucking her nipple.

"Oh my – fuck – Holy crap Finn, fuck my tight little cunt! It's yours. Your cock fills me so fucking well. Do me harder, I'm not gonna be able to walk tomorrow your dick is so fucking big. I love your massive fucking cock. Bury it in my pussy now Ple-aaase!" She came. Squirting all over his giant dick, she had the best orgasm of her life. Her pussy walls clenched on Finn's dick making him come hard as well.

The 2 lovers, tired, but by no means spent, shared another scorching kiss before pulling away to clean themselves up.

"You're coming back to my place," Rachel said as she was about to walk out the door. Finn was still getting dressed. "Three doors down from here. My roommates will be very pleased to meet you. Nothing special just your average lingerie model is all. And with that she was gone.

Finn looked down at his underwear which had grown very suddenly. "Fuck."

**Should I continue or leave it there? Review please!**

**It's not my best, and there are mistakes, but smut writing is a little new to me so bear with! :D :D ;)**

**Thanks again**


	3. In Rachel's Apartment (1)

Chapter 3: In Rachel's apartment

Finn knocked on the door buzzing with nervous energy. What exactly would he find in this girl's apartment? Some kind of sex house, drug den or something even worse? That said she'd basically promised him a night filled with sex, pussy, orgasms and an all you can fuck buffet until he passes out. Would she have friends there? What would they expect him to do?

Before his alcohol-addled mind could decipher these questions the door opened and there stood a pale blonde in a thin silk robe that was definitely not done up and definitely had no clothes underneath it.

"You must be Finn. I must say I've never seen Rachel come home looking so… satisfied before. You must've shown her a good time. I'm afraid you won't be able to meet Santana or Quinn tonight, they're at a party, but I'm sure between us we can take care of you."

"Uhm, uh…" Finn thought about what the blonde had just said but was too encapsulated by her amazing appearance. The skimpy robe left nothing to be desired, showing off her voluptuous, hourglass figure, full breasts and long luscious legs. Her face was worlds apart from Rachel's but just as attractive.

"Rachel is currently resting, thanks to this monster I've been hearing so much about," she cupped his rapidly hardening crotch, "I can tell you now that from experience I know that Rachel's pussy is tighter than mine and she gives a better blowjob, but based on the way your staring at me and how hard this little or should I say big fella is getting that that won't matter so much."

She took him by the hand and led him into the apartment. It didn't seem to out of the ordinary. It was a large kitchen/living room with four doors leading off to presumably bedrooms. Brittany shut the door.

"Now let's get down to business." She kissed him hard, her lips, not as soft as Rachel's but he could tell Brittany was more experienced. Her tongue licked around his mouth and he, coming to his senses reciprocated. She smiled at that and began undressing him. She went straight to the punch by heading for the belt first, undoing it before pushing down his jeans. He shrugged off his jacket and broke the kiss long enough to rip off his t-shirt for the second time that night. Brittany stepped back and purred at what she saw her long blonde hair framing her smirking face.

"Mmmm, he really is the full package isn't he Rach?" She said in a cat-like voice.

"I'll say," came a voice behind Finn. He turned and saw Rachel exiting her room, butt freakin naked. He turned back to see Brittany had taken off her robe to show off her nude body. She was absolutely flawless, her skin free of all marks and blemishes. Rachel on the other hand had imperfections and markings (some of which he'd left earlier). But the impurities only made her more attractive and more sexy.

He was stammering. "Aww poor Finny, he's stumbled into paradise. So tell me stud, which one of us do you like better," Rachel said rubbing against him. Finn looked horrified.

The girls laughed. "Rachel that's unfair, after all from what you've said there should be enough dick to go around." She ripped his boxers off and his large cock stood at full mast. Rachel was laughing again but this time it was at Brittany.

"Hah, your face looks so fucking funny, Brit. You see what I mean by footlong sub?" she said, casually stroking the cock.

"It's so….big."

"Wow observation of the year, you can mull over that but I'm going get this thing down my throat."  
With that she sank to her knees and opened her mouth and got to work, coating the dick in a layer of spit before sliding it down her mouth and neck until she reached his pelvis. Finn had no idea what was going on. An hour ago he was standing in the bar, Rachel grinding on him, now he was getting sucked off again, while her equally hot and sexy blonde friend stood naked still marvelling at the size of his dick.

He now finally understood why God had made girls hate his massive cock in high school. Because now this moment was so much better. Rachel finally pulled off of his dick and gasped for air.

"Brittany, do you want to get on this, cause I have to see how good he is at eating pussy and leaving that beautiful thing alone for more than a minute should be a federal offense."

Finn lay on the floor allowing Rachel to sit on his face and obediently ate her out, licking her cunt lips and sucking her clit. Brittany had finally taken in how big Finn's dick was and smiled giddily. She was about to get fucked by the biggest cock she'd seen in real life. She straddled Finn's waist before sinking down slowly, the member entering her cunt inch by inch, hitting bits of her she never knew existed, making her feel pleasure unbound.

"Oh my FUCK, oh my fuck, oh my fuck! What the fuck, This is Shit!"

"Brittany only dogs can hear you now," Rachel said before moaning, "Ooh yeah baby eat that hot wet cunny, if you're good I'll give you a real feast."

Finn loved the taste of Rachel's cum. It was sweet salty and sour all at the same time and as he lapped eagerly at the pussy more of it gushed from the twat, indicating he was doing a good job.

"Oh god baby you know how to eat a pussy don't you? God treated you well didn't he? Oh Fuck baby, lick me, I'm going to cum all over your face, you're gonna be drowning in my juice baby FUUUUUUUUUUCCKKKK!"

And she came.

Squirting a river of cum all over Finn's face he drank it in feeling on top of the world, especially since Brittany was riding his dick like a wild stallion, bouncing on it harder and harder, faster and faster until she too came releasing another torrent of sex onto the enormous dick.

And then the door opened.

"Honey we're ho-OH MY GODDDD!"

Sorry guys, not a very good chapter, but sex is sex right? And there's only so many synonyms for Penis and Vagina, anyway, review PM etc.


	4. In Rachel's Apartment (2)

Another pale blonde staggered into the room, quite obviously drunk, being held onto by an equally intoxicated Latina with caramel skin and long black hair. Finn thought that he must've wandered into the playboy mansion because he was surrounded by four of the hottest women he'd ever seen.

"Rachel, Brittany what is going on here?" The Latina seemed kinda mad.

"Look I'm sorry Santana but–"

"Save it, I can't believe you guys, you bring home a fucking tripod and don't even call us? Dick move guys."

"Um, could I just –" Finn stammered.

"You sit down and shut up, I'll get to you later." Finn guessed that this was Santana. The blonde he assumed was Quinn was giggling.

"Santana, that naked guy has three legs," she spoke out drunkenly.

"Look guys, either fuck him, or fuck off, I've only had four orgasms, tonight," Rachel took control, walking over to Finn on the couch and kissing him hard. Suddenly Finn's senses kicked in and he responded vigorously. Kissing was what he knew, this was good. He moved his lips against Rachel's mentally noting how soft they were. He felt a small hand rubbing his cock and he smiled into the kiss.

"Geez, Berry, you keep doing that and he may never leave," Santana smirked after Finn let out a small moan.

Finn looked around and was stunned to find that, in the time it had taken Rachel to stroke him back to full hardness, Quinn and Santana had already stripped off and were standing as bare as the day they were born before him. Holy shit, he thought. I'm in literal heaven.

"Oh come on Frankenman, don't go shy on us now. God knows your dick hasn't."

"Hey Sanny, why don't we put on a show for him?" Brittany suggested before walking over to the caramel-skinned Latina and looking seductively into her eyes. Her hands joined around her roommates shoulders and kissed her full on the mouth. Finn's mouth opened and closed.

Rachel chuckled, "Don't worry it's nothing unusual. They've been 'kinda sorta' going out since high school, but they still fuck more guys than me. Just sit back and enjoy because they can go at it for hours."

The two girls were kissing sloppily, a mess of lips, tongue, hair and teeth, Santana's makeup was smudging onto Brittany's face and her hands were running all over the blonde's body, kneading the exposed flesh. Brittany was reciprocating with equal vigour, so much so that neither of them noticed Quinn crawling underneath them and licking their pussies.

She began with Santana flicking her tongue over the clit. Santana cried out into Brittany's kiss. Quinn's delicate fingers began to plunge in and out of Brittany's pussy, making her moan with a guttural pleasure.

Finn was in heaven. The hottest girl he'd ever seen was jerking him off and placing light feather kisses to his face and neck. He was also watching the second, third and fourth hottest girls he'd ever seen having some sort of lesbian threesome.

Quinn's face was already glistening with Santana's cum while Brittany was mewling like a starven cat.

"That's it baby, grind your cunt on my pretty little face." Their dirty talk made this experience just unbelievable for Finn.

"Oh God, Quinnie you finger my twat so well, harder, I want it harder!"

"Do it Quinn! Fuck her til she screams. Make her drown you in her cum!" Santana cried riding out her own orgasm.

Rachel leant into Finn's ear and nipped at it playfully before whispering:

"Does this excite you? Watching them fuck each other right before your eyes. Cos I think, if it's possible your dick is getting bigger, and harder. In fact I'm surprised you haven't come already. I mean, even I'm getting pretty wet over this and I –"

Finn kissed her. _Hard_. It was the last straw. He was already horny as fuck. And he could enjoy watching the three girls go at it for hours on end but now he wanted Rachel. And only her.

He picked her up easily, lips still firmly attached to hers while she moaned in surprise and pleasure. His long, thick, throbbing cock was poking her stomach and she grinned at the prospect of the most amazing sex she'd ever had.

He ducked into her bedroom and dropped her on her bed roughly. He slammed the door. He then jumped onto the bed and reattached their mouths in another searing kiss. This time it wasn't fuelled by lust or alcohol but raw passion. They just held each other their as their lips moved against the other's tongues battling for dominance. They came up for air and Finn took the advantage, rolling her onto her back and beginning to kiss down her neck and body. He began talking to her as he kissed, sucked and nibbled at her breasts.

"You ready to be fucked my little cockslut? You want my big fat dick to pound you into the mattress while I suck on your beautiful titties?"

"Yes Finn I – oh god don't stop – Finn I really want your massive cock! Fuck me please!"

He entered her without ceremony, making her moan as he began to piston his cock in and out of her increasingly moist cunt.

"Fuck your so fucking tight."

"That's only cos your so fucking huge baby, keep sticking that dick in me, oh you fill me up so well baby, baby, FUCKK!"

"You cumming already whore? Your such a slut I fuck you for five minutes and your already squirting on my cock. You want more slut?"

Rachel looked at him seductively. "I want you to fuck my tight little virgin asshole."

Finn was genuinely speechless. He knew now that this girl was officially the most amaing woman on the planet. He pulled out of her, his dick slick with her cum. She rolled further up the bed and lifted her legs high in the air exposing a small little hole that finn's enormous cock was supposed to fit in and fuck.

"I've never had anything back their more than my fingers. I was hoping my first anal would be a good one but I don't think that that should be a problem."

Finn grinned before entering the tip of his dick into her ass. She winced a little but quickly recovered and nodded at him to indicate she wanted more.

"Oh for fuck's sake just fuck me now!" she screamed at him. Finn slammed into her and she almost took off.  
"FUUUUUUUUUUCK! That feels so fucking amazing! Fuck me baby, fuck me like I've never been fucked before! Fuck my ass, fuck it hard." Finn did.

He bent down and eagerly began sucking on her round perky boobs, taking a nipple in his mouth while he fucked into eyerolling oblivion.

"I'm so close!" he cried in ecstasy.

"Pull out baby I want that jizz on my titties!"

He pulled out and she got on her knees jerking off his long schlong until he came, his dick spurting great ropes of white warm cum onto her tits and face. Some landed in her hair and dribbled onto her stomach.

The two lovers, now finally spent, having had the night of their lives, kissed once more before falling asleep together, even as the three girls continued to fuck all through the night.

**Probably the end of this story babes. Awww! Thanks for all your support and reviews are still welcome of course. If you want to see more Finchel or any other pairing for that matter review/PM me. Who knows I may revisit this but not for some time. Ciao!**


End file.
